Structural fiber fabrics incorporated in a plastic material matrix are known and have been used for some time. They are made with yarn obtained from structural fibers, such as carbon fibers, for example. These fabrics are then subjected to a calendering process to associate them to a plastic material matrix, typically a thermosetting plastic material.
The Applicant has recently conducted various studies and tests to make bicycle components, such as wheel hubs or bottom brackets for housing the bicycle crank axle, using structural fiber based material, typically carbon fiber based material. The advantage offered by this type of material is that it is lightweight with respect to the metal materials commonly used, given equal structural characteristics. Making such a component out of a single part of carbon fiber based material, however, proved to be difficult heretofore, due to the complex conformation of such components.
The object of this invention is to overcome this technical problem.